Beautiful
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: This has a oneshot prequel called, "How it all Began." I would read that first. When an old love appears, will Kagome be able to fight her feelings in favor of duty? Or will a new interest whisk her away?
1. Chapter 1 Love Him

_A.N. This story has a sort of prequal to it called "How it all Began." You could read this without it I suppose, but it provides a lot more information that you wouldn't get otherwise. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Read, enjoy, and please review._

Cold golden orbs bore down at the former Lady of the West with slight contempt and a tinge of pity. "What have you dragged me out of bed for Okaa-san? This had better be important."

Haruko glared at her son heatedly, her jade eyes flashing in challenge. "Do not stare at me with those contempt filled, pitying eyes Sesshomaru! I am first mate to the late Lord Inutaisho and you will treat me with respect!"

"This Sesshomaru may speak as this Sesshomaru wishes. Now, what do you want?"

The inu youkai deflated considerably at that. "I have seen something. Something terrible."

His eyes sharpened suddenly, caution becoming prominent in his expression. "What did you see Okaa-san? What was it about?"

A smile tugged at her lips, satisfaction at being addressed more properly showing in her eyes. "You must mate the miko. Quickly. If you do not take action very soon then not only will she be out of your grasp, but you could lose your life."

"What are you talking about?"

She let out a soft sigh. "Kagome is a beautiful, loving, and loyal woman. Mate her and she will remain by your side. Wait and there will be two men who seek her. One ningen, from her past that holds an old claim to her heart. The other will be an equal to you. He will resist yet be unable to stay away from her. They will fight amongst each other on some level, but YOU will be considered the primary threat. They could kill you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her dangerously. "Is that all?"

"All? Sesshomaru don't you understand the risks here?"

He turned to leave calmly. "I am not that baka otouto of mine. Of course I know the risks. But no one will take my miko from me, nor will I force myself on her. Besides there is only one bond that could sever the one we have and that is the mating bond. The ningen will be unable to do such things and if another youkai tries to get her into his bed I will kill him."

* * *

><p>Crystal blue irises flickered to the door as the inu taiyoukai entered. "Is Lady Haruko alright? She hasn't been in another fight with Lady Izayoi, I hope."<p>

"She had a vision." His eyes locked with hers calmly.

Kagome fidgeted under his heavy gaze, tugging at her braid out of habit as she stared at the floor. "Well, have you consulted Lady Izayoi yet? Her visions often clarify your okaa-san's."

His claw tipped fingers touched her chin gently, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Not yet. Have you thought more on what we have discussed?"

She bit her lip nervously as he continued to gaze into her eyes._ 'I can barely breathe... I can barely think. Why are you doing this to me Sesshomaru?'_ Her hand came up to brush him away as she put some distance between them "Sesshomaru... I have no doubt that you would make a good mate. You're strong, loyal, handsome, and kind in a way. But I don't love you. Please understand-I just don't feel that way about you. I've tried so hard but-"

He yanked her forward suddenly lips crashing onto hers, demanding her submission. His claws ran through her hair lovingly, his arms holding her tightly against his chest. "I'll give you more time. You will make the right decision eventually."

"Sesshomaru, I don't love you!"

Twin pools of icy gold stared into her eyes. "You will make the right choice. Never forget that you are bound to me. Now, go back to bed Miko."

Tears of frustration shined from her sapphire orbs as she walked through the door to her bedroom, which adjoined his. _'Why won't he just let me go? Doesn't he understand?'_

* * *

><p>Izayoi's soft violet eyes met her son's amber ones calmly. "Inuyasha? May I ask you about something?"<p>

The hanyou gave his okaa-san a slight smile as he sipped his morning tea. "Sure. What do want to ask me?"

"Inuyasha... I have had another vision. Lady Haruko has had it as well though she treats things differently. There will be a time in which Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome-chan will be in danger. Kagome will need to get away from him and move on with someone else. However, I fear that your onii-san will not surrender her easily. I must know Inuyasha," here she paused. Her gaze became more intense. "Will you help Kagome-chan escape or will you assist him in keeping her?"

He let out a quiet snort at that. "What do you think? I'll help Nee-chan. Sesshomaru never deserved her in the first place and I promised that I'd protect her."

Her lips pulled into a gentle smile. "I should have known. Kagome has been the kindest to you. But I believe it is time for us to join the table."

His fangs showed as he thought of seeing his onii-san. "I don't know why we have to eat at the table with him. Why can't we just stay up here and eat? It's not like Sesshomaru gives a damn if we are there or not. As long as no one important is here, the _only_ one he wants around is Kagome."

"Inuyasha, you know why we must. It is only proper for the Lord of the West to expect his family's presence."

"Feh."

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Lord Inuyasha, Lady Izayoi," Kagome murmured as they entered the dining hall from her position at Sesshomaru's right.<p>

"Feh. Kags you know better than to call me "Lord" anything." The hanyou plopped down next to her informally, a smirk flashing in his onii-san's direction.

Izayoi bowed respectfully in Sesshomaru's direction before sitting next to her son. "My Lord."

Sesshomaru nodded with a certain gentleness entering his features. "Izayoi."

Haruko scowled at Izayoi from across the table, her eyes flashing angrily. "So... I suppose your inner eye has grown weak, Izayoi-_san_. You have not had a worth while vision in months. Only to be expected considering your birth."

The gentle lady merely took another delicate bite of food. "Every vision is a worth while one Haruko-san. Otherwise, we would not have them. My Lord, I have something to discuss with you after breakfast if that is alright."

"Hai. That will be fine Izayoi."

_'He gives that woman more respect than he gives me!'_

Kagome suppressed a giggle as Inuyasha continued to whisper a joke in her ear, poking her in the ribs here and there. "Inuyasha," she half laughed half whined.

Inuyasha grinned at her. "Lighten up Nee-chan."

Sesshomaru let a slight frown take possession of his lips but said nothing about the interaction between his otouto and his Kagome. After a few moments he stood, gesturing for Kagome to as well. "I have finished with my meal. Do you wish to accompany me now or later Izayoi?"

Izayoi stood gracefully before locking eyes with Sesshomaru. "It would be better to speak alone I believe. With your permission of course."

He gestured for Kagome to sit once more before offering his arm to Izayoi. "You will finish your food and then go to my study. We will be meeting with Lord Mukuro and Lord Hiei of the East this afternoon."

A delicate hand rested on the young Lord's arm before they began to walk away.

For several minutes comfortable silence reigned. The two had made their way out into the gardens and to a bench where they sat.

"What did you wish to discuss with me Izayoi?"

Her lips pulled upwards into a slight smile as the sun hit her pale skin. "I have always cared for you as a son my Lord. I met you when you were still a little bitter over your otou-san's taking of a second mate but I always loved you. I have always wanted the best for you, wanted you to be happy. But I'm afraid I must ask you to sacrifice some of your happiness now."

His eyes narrowed at her in suspicion. "What are you saying Izayoi?"

She let a soft sigh pass through her lips as she turned away from the sun's rays to gaze into his eyes. "You will have to let her go. If you hold too tight she will break. Kagome is a loving woman but she cannot be forced to fall in love. If you love her, when the time comes, you must let her go."

The young inu taiyoukai stood angrily as he faced his otou-san's second mate. "Kagome is mine Izayoi, and I will never let anyone take her away from me."

"It will only hurt the both of you if you don't. You have bound her life to yours as a servant. You have not treated her disrespectfully but she still does not love you. There are three things in life that _no one_ can force. Three things that can only be given; respect, friendship, and LOVE. She can not love you the way you want her to."

"Quiet Izayoi. Do not challenge this Sesshomaru."

Violet irises fell to the grass in temporary defeat. "Gomen nasai my Lord. I only meant to warn you."

He touched her shoulder gently. "Izayoi... I understand why you have said what you have said but I will not back down. She is mine."

* * *

><p>Kagome allowed herself to giggle as Inuyasha began to imitate Sesshomaru. "Stop it Inuyasha! He'd be so upset if he saw you."<p>

"And I care, why?"

Haruko glared at Inuyasha. "Show proper respect to your Lord. Kagome, may I have a word?"

Her lips slipped from their former smile as she nodded. "Of course Lady Haruko. Shall we go or are you finished yet?"

Inuyasha growled before giving Kagome a gentle hug. "See you around Nee-chan. Be careful with the old bitch."

She suppressed another giggle at his choice of words before following the frowning former Lady of the West. "May I ask what you wish to speak with me about?"

The female inu youkai led her to her room before speaking. "Look in the mirror Kagome."

She nodded as she walked towards the full length mirror, her eyes locking with her reflection's. "Why am I looking in the mirror my Lady?"

Haruko let out a soft sigh, her hands resting on the smaller woman's shoulders. "Do you know what you mean to my son, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome stiffened at the question. "I suppose so."

A smile tugged at the older woman's lips. "Think what other, lesser beings would have done with you. So beautiful... They would have made you into a whore. They would have raped you as soon as you began to grow into a woman. But what has Sesshomaru done? Where other men would have forced you to their beds he has gifted you with a bedroom adjoining his. Close enough to protect you and honor your place in his heart, yet just far away enough to respect you."

Her eyes fell to the floor. "My Lady I-I just don't love him. Not like that."

Rage bubbled to the surface in the inu female as she turned the miko to face her. "Look at the kimono you wear Kagome! Your kimono bears the symbols of the West! No other servant or slave wears such things yet you have worn them for most of your stay here. Since you both were children he has claimed you. Would you reject such love and devotion?"

Tears began to prickle in her eyes as the former Lady's claws dug into her shoulders.

Gentleness suddenly washed over her features, her hands falling to wrap the miko in a warm embrace. "Gomen nasai Kagome-chan. But you must love him. You must be with him. Can't you imagine? Standing by his side? He would give you the world and I would be proud to call you my daughter."

The miko neither flinched or returned the embrace.

"Well now, why don't you go get cleaned up? That meeting will be rather soon."


	2. Chapter 2 Aishiteru

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Read, enjoy, and please review._

**_"Mukuro, I still say this is a bad idea."_**

_"I promised him this chance years ago, Hiei. Do you suggest I break my word?"_

Kuwabara tapped his youkai family on their shoulder's with an awkward smile as the carriage continued to bring them closer to the woman he still longed to marry. "I know you think this is a waste of time, but I want to do this. I know it's been forever but I still love her."

"Hn. There are other women. Many who would have gladly married or even mated you," Hiei responded coldly.

Mukuro let out a soft sigh as she watched the two she thought of as siblings stare at one another intensely. _You can't understand love unless you have it... And all of Hiei's love has been ripped away by life._

The ningen man shook his head at the smaller youkai. "You don't understand love Hiei, and you never will until you let someone into that heart of yours."

He snorted derisively at that. "Hn. And what do you suppose I do? Stay celibate until I meet 'the one.' You're a fool."

A slight smile formed on the female Lord's face as the two continued to banter.

* * *

><p>Kagome winced slightly as she hurriedly changed into a new kimono, choosing a plain ivory colored one with pale blue trim. <em>Damn. I better get to the study<em>. With that she rushed to where Sesshomaru had ordered her to be.

Cool golden orbs flickered up from the inu taiyoukai's scroll as he heard his ningen woman enter his study. He arched an eyebrow at her change in attire. "Kagome, why did you change? Especially into such a plain kimono."

"I stained the other one on accident Sesshomaru. I like this kimono."

His nose twitched as he scented the air, eyes narrowing at the trace of blood he detected. "Come to me Kagome."

She flinched at his tone but walked forward.

Sesshomaru's strong claw tipped hands pulled the tie of the kimono loose. Red seeped into his eyes when he saw to claw marks on her delicate shoulders. "Who?"

"It's not important my Lord. May I put my kimono back on now?" she inquired, clearly trying to change the subject.

The inu growled low but knew that she would not budge. "No." His lips descended on the wounds, dragging his lips across them lightly.

Her eyes went wide and began to water as she tried to push him away. "Sesshomaru, stop!"

Lust flashed in his eyes at the taste of her blood and how close he was to her. He held her more tightly and caressed the torn flesh with his tongue before he stilled, breathing in her scent, tinged slightly with her unwilling arousal, one more time. "Do not order me Kagome. I will not hurt you."

Twin pools of sapphire locked with golden orbs in slight fear. "M-may I get dressed now?"

He nodded but tugged her into his embrace. "There are spare kimonos kept in the closet here. Pick one more befitting of your status this time."

"Hai my Lord."

Amusement glowed in his irises as she blushed and walked away from him to change. _I've seen all you have to offer Kagome-chan._

Knock, knock!

His eyes darted around to insure that Kagome was out of sight. "You may enter."

"My Lord, the Lords of the East and their servant have arrived. Shall I show them to your study?" The female neko youkai's nose wrinkled at the smell of fear, blood, and arousal.

"Indeed. Bring them here." He smirked as he watched the neko give a trembling bow and retreat.

* * *

><p>"Right this way," the servant told them as she turned to lead them to the study.<p>

Crimson eyes darted around as he caught an unusual scent._ Sakura, roses, tea... Ningen, delicate yet tinged with an overpowering scent of taiyoukai. The miko._

Mukuro's eyes snapped to the hybrid in surprise as she caught a shift in his aura. "So, are the rumors true?"

A look of panic flashed in the servant's eyes as she jumped. "R-rumors, Lord Mukuro?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The rumors regarding the Lord of the West and his miko."

Kuwabara leaned forward slightly to hear the answers.

Hiei could not help but find himself listening in as well.

"Well, I-I-"

The Eastern Lord dropped a bag of gold into the neko's hand calmly. "Perhaps this will loosen your tongue. Now speak."

Soft lime green eyes peered at the female Lord before putting the gold away. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama intends to take her as mate."

"And Kagome-chan?" Kuwabara blurted out in question.

Mukuro and Hiei stiffened at the familiarity their companion used about the other Lord's intended.

"She doesn't love him. I'm Yukiko by the way," she replied with a hint of warmth._ So this is one of the men who will take Lady Kagome away. I'll do my best to help make her happy Izayoi-sama._

"Kuwabara Kazuma."

Yukiko offered him a slight smile before continuing to lead the three down the hall.

**_"Hn. The former Lady knows something. Apparently she knows that the miko has a suitor-Two in fact."_**

_"Kazuma is clearly one of them, but who is the other?"_

**_"Hn. She doesn't know."_**

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock!<em>

Sesshomaru looked up at the door, catching Kagome's near soundless entrance out of the corner of his eye. "You may enter."

"Introducing Lords Mukuro and Hiei and Lord Mukuro's bound servant Kuwabara Kazuma."

Kagome's breath caught as her sapphire orbs met warm brown briefly. _Kazuma... Kazuma-kun..._ It took everything in her to lower her gaze and stand to bow. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

Kuwabara froze as he stared at her, the girl he knew replaced by the beautiful woman he saw before him. He bowed hurriedly, returning the words automatically. _Kagome, my Kagome._

Hiei felt a rising hate as he stared at the miko. He hated the beauty that called on him to betray one of the two people he trusted. He hated her alluring scent that made his inner youkai cry out... And most of all he hated the crescent moon covered blue, white, and red kimono that told of her alliance to the Lord of the West.

Mukuro's eyes betrayed none of the worry that sparked within her at the changes she felt in her companion. "Shall we discuss the matters at hand?"

Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes bore into the ningen man suspiciously before flickering back to Mukuro's. "Indeed. Please sit down. Yukiko, lunch."

Kagome sat at Sesshomaru's side as she knew she was supposed to and felt a bubble of excitement when Kuwabara sat next to her. Her expression remained even as she felt the orange haired man link their fingers beneath the table.

"Hn. Naraku is getting out of control."

"You do not waste time," Sesshomaru commented as they were served their meal and tea.

Mukuro nodded in agreement. "Hiei is a direct man. I do not enjoy pointless small talk either. There needs to be an alliance between East, West, North, and South. Naraku's activities are a threat to all."

Kuwabara ran his thumb over her knuckles lovingly as they listened to the three speak. His large calloused hand seemed to envelope her small delicate feeling one. _But those seemingly delicate hands are quite dangerous as I recall._

Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest but she made no sound. She squeezed his hand gently to convey what could not be said.

"Agreed. We shall breach the subject with the others after the gathering. Until then, you may stay."

"Arigatou Sesshomaru-san."

Hiei nodded his approval. "Hn."

Gold irises stared intently at his miko suspiciously as she ate, a look of content in her eyes as she sat next to the large man. _This ningen... Could he be the one who tries to take her from me?_ "Kagome, show Hiei-san and Mukuro-san to their rooms. Yukiko, find one for him."

Regret flashed in the miko's eyes as she let go of her old friend's hand to stand. "Hai my Lord. Right this way please."

A sigh nearly escaped the orange haired man's lips as he followed the neko out once again. _Kagome-chan._

The two Eastern Lords locked eyes for a moment before following the miko.

_"She still cares for him. I see it in her eyes."_

**_"Hn."_** Ruby colored eyes bore into the miko's back, anger and lust glimmering within. "Miko," he grunted at her.

Mukuro arched an eyebrow in surprise at her partner.

Surprise flitted briefly across her features as she turned to face them. "Hai, Lord Hiei-sama?"

His eyes narrowed in response to her polite tone. "Hn. Do not play dumb with me Onna. What are your intentions towards the Kuwabara?"

Kagome had to reign in her shock, schooling her features into a more neutral expression. "I do not know what you are speaking of Hiei-sama. Lord Mukuro, is this room to your liking?"

Humor colored the youkai woman's expression as she watched the two. "It will be fine Miko-san. I would appreciate it if you could find out where Kazuma is staying."

"Hai. I will find out. Hiei-sama?" she added as she turned to continue down the hall.

Hiei glared at her back as she led him to his quarters.

"Is this room to your liking, Lord Hiei-sama?" Her eyes flickered to meet his and she froze. His eyes were filled with lust, anger, guilt, and need. "H-hiei-sama?"

One sword calloused hand came up to stroke her cheek gently. Twin pools of shocking blue remained the target of crimson scrutiny.

Light pink began to form on the miko's cheeks, surprise showing when his hand snapped back suddenly. "I-"

"Kagome-sama? Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence," Yukiko sang in amusement. _And there is the second one._

Kagome flinched and turned to face her. "Hai. Lord Mukuro wanted to know-"

Delicate looking claws waved her off. "In the servants quarters, north wing. I'll tell her."

"Hiei-sama," the miko murmured and bowed to him before walking away.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru could not help but glare at the wall of his study. <em>A ningen and an equal... It could not be the hybrid though. He feels no love for anyone. The Kuwabara could definitely be a threat. I'll have to look at the records to see if they have a connection.<em>

"Sesshomaru?"

Gold orbs snapped to hers calmly. "Come."

The miko walked forward cautiously, her eyes falling to the floor. _Don't let him kiss me again... Why doesn't he understand?_

His clawed fingers gripped her chin tenderly, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Kagome, I don't want you to be near the orange haired ningen alone. Be courteous, but don't speak with him more than needed."

"Hai m'Lord I under-" she began quietly, her voice sounding just a little weak.

A smirk formed on his lips as he brushed them across hers. "Remember your promise Kagome. Aishiteru."

Her body remained stiff as he embraced her.


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Please review._

"Inuyasha, what's the hurry?" Kagome whispered as the hanyou dragged her through the darkened corridors hurriedly.

A soft smile played across his features as he pulled his companion along. "Well be can't have Old Stick up the rect-"

"Inuyasha!" she playfully chastised, still speaking softly however.

The inu hanyou pressed a claw to his lips as a way of telling her to be quiet, sliding a door to the private gardens open. "C'mon, we only have so much time before he finishes up."

Pale pink lips twisted into a frown as she felt him pulling her on a familiar path through the trees, coming to the waterfall. "Inuyasha? What are we doing here? We can come here anytime-Sesshomaru knows this place quite well."

Amber eyes glittered in amusement. "You guys never played hide-and-seek together, did you? Of course not, you two were serious children."

"Inu-"

"Anyway, come on!" he interrupted, scooping her up and jumping through the cascading water into a cave.

Surprise flitted over her expression as she looked around. "Does anyone know about this place?"

"Nope. Just me. If Sess knew, it would be sealed off for sure. The tunnel back leads to a small door right underneath your bed."

Kagome arched an eyebrow at him. "Why are you showing me this Inuyasha? You're risking your onii-san's wrath by even keeping this place from him, let alone the consequences of showing me a potential escape route."

He frowned at that, pulling her in for a brief hug. "I want you to be happy Kags. I see the way he looks at you and the way you flinch."

Guilt flooded her at that. "You don't need to-"

Inuyasha silenced her with a hard stare, eyes flashing with irritation. "Stop being so selfless. The martyr thing is irritating. Anyway, this will make things easier for you, and whoever you decide to be with, if you have a safe haven."

The miko flushed a dark pink. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked, exposing one of his fangs. "Please... The Kuwabara and the shrimpy Lord? Okaa-san and I have been curious as to whom you'd pick. In the end, I don't care as long as you're happy-It's not like there's a guy alive actually worthy of you anyway."

"I can't have either of them."

A frown marred his expression. "Yes you can. Sess can't stop you from finding happiness if you're determined enough."

She looked almost ill as she leaned against the wall, tears running down her cheeks. "I promised. My life is his."

"No."

* * *

><p>Mukuro eyed her two companions with trepidation as they stared into space. <em>"Hiei! Are you thinking about what I think you are?"<em>

**_"Hn."_**

_"I promised to assist him in attaining the miko. Will I have to consider you an enemy to the mission?"_

**_"Hn. The miko is nothing. I am only here for the alliance."_**

Kuwabara sat, oblivious to his sibling-like figures' communication, staring out the window into the gardens. _Kagome... When will I get to speak with you?_ Small brown eyes drifted down to the hand that had held hers mere hours before. _Still so much comfort in your touch Kagome-chan._

The three companions tensed and glanced at the door as a soft knocking sounded.

"Hello? It's Yukiko. I brought a visitor," called the neko through the door.

Kuwabara rose and walked towards the door, sliding it open for the servant and a beautiful ningen woman.

"Lady Izayoi, we are surprised to see you here," Mukuro stated, rising to greet the woman respectfully. _Especially unaccompanied by your son or Lord Sesshomaru._

Perfectly painted red lips pulled into a warm smile. "I wanted to come meet the ones who can make my daughter happy and my eldest son miserable. You see, I have forseen some interesting changes in the near future."

Shock went through Mukuro at her easy admission and forthcoming attitude. "Daughter? I was unaware you claimed any child but your own."

Violet eyes sparkled with her thoughts. "Sesshomaru and Kagome are my children just as Inuyasha is my child. Birth has little to do with it."

"Hn. What were you blabbering on about, Onna?" Hiei growled at her, tired of all the pointless talk.

A slightly amused twinkle entered the former Lady's eyes as she glanced at him. "Hm... A time will come when one or both of you will have to take Kagome away from Sesshomaru. This may lead to his death. However, it is unclear at present time. Troubles lay ahead for you all."

And the former Lady and servant left abruptly, abandoning the trio to their own internal battles.

"What did she mean by 'ones'? And the 'both of you'? Hiei?" Kuwabara questioned out loud, eying Hiei with suspicion as the hybrid walked away.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru scoured the records of slave captures around the time of Kagome's purchase, looking for a trace of the Kuwabara. <em>He has to be in here... I know it.<em>

"Looking for anything specific m'Lord?" a squeaky, ancient voice inquired from the top of a nearby book case.

Gold eyes snapped up to meet the bulging eyes of the old youkai. "What are you doing here, Totosai?"

"What? Can't an old man come and visit the only family he has left?" he wheezed with a innocently befuddled look.

"No."

The elderly youkai let out a sigh, combing wizened fingers through grayish wisps of hair in frustration. "That Naraku character has some gull-Chasing an old man near to his grave trying to get an evil weapon made."

One delicate eyebrow rose gracefully. "So you fear for your life?"

"Of course! That evil hanyou is a vile creature who wouldn't hesitate to brutalize an infant, let alone an old man!"

He would have rolled his eyes at the old man's dramatics if it weren't for his pride. "Find my Kagome. She'll show you to an appropriate room."

Totosai nodded and jumped down from the shelf. "I'd check out the Kuwabara-Higurashi section if I were you. The slave records are a mess."

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed quietly as she navigated the hallways, all too aware that the other servants watched her, loathing in their eyes. <em>They'll never see anything but a slave acting above station. So few have treated me with kindness. I wonder why they accepted Lady Izayoi so quickly?<em>

"Hn. Because she was brought into the household for the late taiyoukai's heart. You were the brain child of Lady Haruko's schemes."

A look of shock passed over her features as the miko whirled around to see Lord Hiei. "K-konnichiwa Lord Hiei-sama. Enjoying your stay here?"

One sword-calloused hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, closing in upon the petite bones. "No. Now stop pretending to be the sweet little bound slave-It's irritating to say the least. You are practically the Lady of this House. Act it."

Anger blazed in sapphire orbs at that. "Well maybe I don't want to be the Lady of the House!"

Hiei's lips pulled into a smirk at that. _Now there's the blazing fire that sets her apart from the rest._ "And what will you do to avoid it, hm? Keep playing the good submissive slave, and **hope** he won't bind your body to his bed the way he has bound your soul to him?"

She struggled in his grasp, aware that this hallway was abandoned. "You have no idea what you're talking about! You don't know what it's like!"

Crimson pools flashed dangerously, boring into sapphire orbs as he slammed her body into the wall. " 'I have no idea what it's like'? You know **nothing** of suffering, Little Miko. Have you watched the only family you've ever had get killed in front of you? Been struck for no reason whatsoever? No! Because, from the start, you were the prize that everyone sought and cherished."

Her eyes widened slightly as he drew closer to her, a tear streaking down her cheek. "You don't have a clue what my life has been. A gilded cage is still a cage, no matter how glorified it is to those on the outside."

The hybrid drew his thumb across her cheek, wiping the tear away. "Hn. Then show me." He crushed his lips to hers, using the jagan to probe at her mind.

Small hands clutched at the hybrid's shoulders, pulling herself closer to him. _What's this feeling...?_ Desire coursed through her veins, heat flushing her skin as she unconsciously pressed closer, her mind opening further to his inquiries.

Memories flooded his mind, earlier than even she remembered consciously. Her okaa-san's lullabies, her nee-chan's lessons, her imouto's birth... All the way to this exact moment.

"L-lord Hiei-sama..." she gasped as she broke the kiss breathlessly, her heart beat erratic.

Hiei's eyes were slightly wider than usual, his mind in chaos. _She is all that he said... She is one of a kind... How does and onna like this exist? And how does one part with her for even a moment, let alone centuries?_

"Well there you are my dear girl! Care to show an old man to his quarters?" Totosai called from down the hall as he approached the two.

"O-oh, Totosai-sama! How are you?" Kagome replied, bowing deeply to the older male. _Hiei?_

Guilt ran through his mind as he watched her._ I touched his onna... The one he's waited for for centuries_. "Hn."

Hurt flitted over her visage as the hybrid disappeared. "So, how long will you be staying then, Totosai-sama?"

"As long as I wish."

"Alright, well, let's get you set up in your usual bedroom. How have you been since your last visit?" the miko inquired, trying to fill the silence as they walked to the abandoned Southern Wing-Totosai's favorite residence in the palace.

Twin bulging irises stayed trained ahead. "Alright I suppose. Though I think I'm getting too old for my craft."

Kagome slid the door to his room open, revealing the well maintained bedroom and armory. "Why say that?"

"Too many people trying to force me to craft them blades."

She nodded a bit, getting things straightened a bit and setting his things on the workbench in the corner. "I imagine it's quite frustrating. Is there anything you need? Dinner shall be ready within the hour-Will you be joining us, or shall I say for one of the servants to bring you your meal?"

"Hm... I suppose I'll dine below, with the rest of you. And Kagome?" Totosai called after her as she walked towards the door.

"Yes Totosai-sama?"

"You smell of Lord Hiei so I'd suggest bathing. Also, after dinner, I have a present for you."

* * *

><p>"You're meddling in things you should not, Izayoi."<p>

A look of serenity remained on the gentle Lady's face as she poured a cup of tea for herself and the other female. "Why Lady Haruko, I have no idea what you are speaking of. But, please, sit and have some tea with me."

Haruko glared at her hatefully before seating herself across from her. "You are trying to undo all that I have strived to accomplish."

"And you are attempting to force love. You should know better than that Haruko."

Jade irises bore into the ningen woman's violet, animosity within them. "If you loved my son, even a little, you would help me bring them together! I have worked hard for centuries, pushing them together, showing them how beneficial their love could be, how beautiful their lives could be! And you want my son to surrender the woman he loves-For what?"

"You see nothing, do you, Haruko? You only see what you want!" Izayoi ground out angrily, slamming her cup down on the table. "This is why! This is why he left you! Because you manipulate the world, trying to force everything into the reality you hope is the most accurate."

The female taiyoukai jumped to her feet, rage rolling off her in waves. "**I** manipulate? You're the one who is helping them reach her! Don't think I haven't seen it!"

"I'm undoing some of the damage you have done! If not for your manipulation, Kagome would have died centuries ago, the bride of the one she loved and the interest of the other whom she could never be **in** love with for his age at the time. Instead, you have tangled the fates of all with this skewed version of potential events!"

"And where would that have left my son, damn it?"

"With the seeds of compassion planted in his chest and a strong yet open heart, striving to improve himself to be worthy of finding love! Don't you see? You screwed it all up! Seers are meant to observe, and warn if need be! You have created so many of the problems facing us now! Wars face us now-Can you imagine the possibilities? The things that could happen if the coming confrontation interfered with the Great War that comes?"

Anger blazed in the inu taiyoukai's jade orbs. "You know nothing Izayoi."

"And you know nothing but greed. I'd forgive you if all you had were your son's interests at heart-But what you really saw was the glory. Now get out of my sight Haruko."


	4. Chapter 4 I Love You Too

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Sapphire orbs stared into their reflection. "How do I get myself into these messes?" She sighed, running a brush through her hair as she prepared herself for dinner.

Sadness tainted her features as she touched the sleeve of her kimono, the crescent moons reminding her of her servitude. She flopped back on her bed, staring straight up. "Kaede... I wonder, are you watching me now? Or have you already reincarnated so many times you've forgotten your older sister? And Kikyou... What would you do?"

* * *

><p>Soundless footsteps brought the inu taiyoukai to his miko's door. <em>I can't believe I can't find a single record on Kagome before she came here... Otou-san surely kept them.<em>

"Kaede... I wonder, are you watching me now? Or have you already reincarnated so many times you've forgotten your older sister? And Kikyou... What would you do?"

Surprise momentarily flashed in the normally stoic male's eyes. To his knowledge, she'd not even thought on her siblings in over a century. _Why would she only voice such thoughts to herself? What else may she be hiding from this Sesshomaru?_ He stepped closer.

"But then of course, you wouldn't be having this much trouble making a decision, would you? You've always been so perfect."

* * *

><p>The miko suddenly rose from the bed, sighing to herself. Sapphire met sapphire once again. "I must be crazy, talking to myself like this..."<p>

Soft knocking alerted her to the presence of the taiyoukai.

"Come in."

Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway, relief hidden from her. _She only wished to find guidance in becoming my mate... Of course she'd long for her family._ "The kimono suits you." He stepped forward, placing a silver comb topped with a blossom into her hair.

Kagome tried her best not to stiffen. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

He caught her chin in his claws, tilting her head back to look into her eyes. "Have you made your decision?"

She looked away. "Please... I'm not ready." Her heart screamed in protest, yelling that she had, that she had centuries ago... Under a tree with the most wonderful person she'd ever known.

Gold eyes bore into her momentarily as his lips landed on her cheek. "I will allow you more time. But you will need to make the proper decision soon Kagome." With that said, he placed her hand upon his forearm and began escorting her to their evening meal.

* * *

><p>Kuwabara and Hiei shot glances filled with slight hostility at one another as they walked on either side of Mukuro, bickering viciously yet silently.<p>

Mukuro groaned, suddenly flicking them each in the temple to sever the mental link between them. "If you two don't leave things alone, I'll make sure neither of you get her."

A sigh passed through the lips of the giant orange-haired man. "My apologies Onee-sama."

"Hn."

Annoyance flashed momentarily in her features as she moved ahead down the hall, allowing them to follow behind. "Work it out."

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed softly as Sesshomaru seated her to his right. Her heart cried out to be sat next to Kazuma who was sat as far away from her as polite society would allow. Suddenly her cheeks tinted pink as she caught a certain hybrid's eyes.<p>

Thankfully Izayoi struck up a brief conversation with Sesshomaru to distract him.

Haruko glared at the two males from the East. "So, I wonder why two young males have decided to go without mates?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. _Meddlesome woman._

"Hn. I have no use for a troublesome woman."

Small brown eyes snuck a little glance at a certain blue-eyed beauty before meeting Haruko's eyes. "I am waiting for my one and only. The woman who will complete me. I will settle for no one else."

Warmth spread from the miko's heart outwards._ Kazuma..._

Violet eyes met Haruko's jade in satisfaction. "That sounds like a very honorable thing to do. So, do you wish to take a wife or a mate? Or perhaps you would like to find a woman well versed in both traditions?"

"I'd want to marry but she would need to be my mate as well-My soul mate." Kuwabara momentarily caught Kagome's eye.

The inu taiyoukai frowned, not at all enjoying the conversation. "Totosai, what news do you have from the Northern Lands?"

"Ah, the Ookami Lord is quite a young ruler! He still mourns his Otou-san but is learning quickly how to manage his territory. I think your Otou-san would be twice as proud of you though," the old man weezed. _Best to pad his ego lest he hurt the miko._

Crimson irises snapped to the old youkai's bulging eyes as he caught the thought. _Is he part of Izayoi's plans?_

Inuyasha, uncharacteristically quiet, merely observed. He was merely waiting for an opportunity to assist.

Finally, after a rather hostile feeling meal, everyone rose to go to their rooms.

A clawed hand caught the miko's wrist. "I shall be spending the night in the archives. Keep your bedroom locked tonight."

"Hey Sesshomaru! Can I talk to you a minute?" a certain inu hanyou questioned.

The two brothers left the dining hall.

Izayoi steered Haruko away from the room, trying to create an opportunity for the potential lovers to speak.

As soon as the inu family was gone, Kagome took a step towards her orange-haired friend from so long ago. "Kazuma?"

He stepped forward, coming as close as he dared. "Kagome..." He reached one massive but gentle hand out, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

One small feminine hand reached up to press to his.

Beady brown eyes clashed with sapphire orbs, seemingly apart from the entire world. Auras flared, tasting the familiar energy, dancing around them in time with their synchronized heart beats. Time stretched on and on, yet the moment ended far too soon.

"Kagome, I still need to talk with you," Totosai reminded her, breaking the spell.

"When can I see you?" Kuwabara trailed his fingers through midnight silk longingly as he continued to stare into her eyes.

"Later-Go through the gardens and jump through the waterfall. I'll be there as soon as I can be. Wait for me?" Her eyes met his in question as she held onto his hand longingly.

"Until the end of time."

Her lips tugged into a smile as she walked away, giving the hybrid a side-long glance as she passed.

Mukuro sighed as she watched both her sibling-like companions stare after her. _Something tells me this is going to get very complicated..._

* * *

><p>Totosai gave Kagome a glance as they walked back to his bedroom. "Tread lightly Kagome. Sesshomaru is not one for giving anything he wants up."<p>

The miko stiffened slightly at his words, nodding dejectedly. "I know... I'll have to let him down gently. I can't let him get hurt." Pain rippled through her form at the idea of allowing things to lapse back to the way they were.

"Which one?"

She stopped short, looking at him incredulously. "Kazuma. Who else could there be?"

"From the view I got earlier, the hybrid's a candidate as well." The old man smiled wryly and opened the door for her to pass into his sometimes dwelling.

Pink dusted across her cheeks at his words. "That was... A misunderstanding. One that shall never happen again." Her heart gave a twinge in protest. _Why does that affect me even a little? I feel nothing for him! He acts just like Sesshomaru..._

He nearly rolled his eyes at her stubborn denial. "Either way, I have something for you." He stepped towards his belongings, sifting through them momentarily before presenting her with a carved wooden box.

Confusion washed over her features as she touched the box. "Shikon no Tama...? But that's the Higurashi seal... But I've never heard of this and Kikyou made sure we knew all of the history and legends. But this is at least a millennium old..."

"The story was kept secret. No one wanted it to get out." Totosai let out a breath of air. "Long ago, when I was a younger man, I crossed paths with a Higurashi Miko. Her name was Midoriko. She'd fallen in love with a koorime and wished to forge a blade for her that could protect her for life. But she needed it to be done in secret because she had already been married.

"She felt quite guilty over this but she'd been forced into the marriage by need to continue the line, and she'd already had two daughters. She was truly in love now.

"I agreed to forge the blade for her, using one of the tear gems she'd been given. But, unfortunately, before the blade was finished, Midoriko's husband found them out. He and three youkai assassins went after her, wanting to torture the whereabouts of the koorime out of her. You see, the husband's rage was so great that he wanted to murder them both.

"Once cornered, Midoriko lashed out against them. She sealed her soul as well as that of the youkai in the Shikon no Tama and weakened her husband terribly. The warded Shikon no Tama was entrusted to the Kuwabara, along with the now finished blade. The husband, Onigumo, gave himself over to hundreds of minor youkai, becoming Naraku. The Kuwabara and Higurashi were weary of him and erected strong barriers against him and his kind.

"The Kuwabara protected it for generation after generation, until Naraku came back, looking for more power and revenge. Shizuru, the heir to the Kuwabara and the Shikon no Tama's guardian brought the Tama to Higurashi village. She and your sister buried it in the center of your village, protected by the lover's sword. Finally, I dug them up."

Shock tainted her features. "What about the koorime and her sword?"

"The koorime mourned the loss of her lover and demonized men to her village. She insured no man could ever take anything from her again that way... As for the sword, it's wielded by the only male to ever be born from a koorime. And he has no idea," Totosai finished.

"Hiei?" Confusion coated her tone. None of this made sense to her. How could all of this been kept secret?

Totosai nodded, touching her shoulder gingerly. "One day, you'll understand. Now, I believe you are supposed to be meeting someone. Put the box away somewhere safe."

* * *

><p>A sigh of frustration passed through the miko's lips as she rubbed her temples, pacing her room. "Why can't things just be simple?" She looked down at her bed, placing the box underneath her pillows before crawling under the bed.<p>

Soft hands searched around until they found the little lever that would allow her to go to her long-time love. Suddenly the floor opened and she fell through with a soft "oomph". She sighed, rising to start her walk. _Just be happy... You'll be seeing him again._

* * *

><p>Kuwabara shivered slightly as he waited for the miko, his haori soaked through.<em> I hope she'll be here soon.<em>

"Kazuma?" a soft voice called from further into the tunnel.

He grinned, taking her hands in his as she appeared. "You look so beautiful... I've missed you." He leaned down, kissing her cheek gently.

The miko noticed his slight tremors due to cold and began to push his haori off. "We need to get you warmed up-I'm so sorry I kept you waiting!"

Surprise and embarrassment flashed over his features as he stood, now bare-chested before his long-time love. "It's fine. Seeing you would be worth far more than a little cold." His cheeks tinted as he looked down at her feminine perfection.

Sapphire orbs stared into brown irises as she grasped his face in her hands. "Kazuma... I love you." She leaned up, pressing her lips to his passionately.

Desire overtook the male immediately as he grabbed her hips, bringing her closer to him. Her warm body heated his cooled flesh even through the layer of silk, sending tendrils of electricity through his system.

Slowly, Kagome broke the kiss, stroking his cheek as she gazed at his lidded eyes.

Brown eyes made their appearance once more, gazing into sapphire. "I love you too." And his lips descended upon hers once more.


	5. Chapter 5 Outing

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Soft yellow light slowly began filtering through the cluttered study of the inu taiyoukai, his rage clear as he read through the much too light documents of the archives. _Someone has stolen the records! But who dares steal from this Sesshomaru?_

The taiyoukai shook his head, rubbing his eyes momentarily. Slowly, he began to leave the room, going to wake his intended so that he could demand answers of her.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed, dressing quickly in a blue kimono with violet streaks here and there akin to Sesshomaru's markings, knowing she would not be able to leave without being "attired properly". <em>As long as I get to spend the day with Kazuma, it's worth it...<em> She smiled lightly, trying to ignore the fact that Lord Hiei being present would give her happiness as well.

"You are up early."

Surprise flashed across her features momentarily as she turned to look at the taiyoukai. _I can't believe I didn't sense him! I need to focus._ "Indeed, my Lord. Lords Mukuro and Hiei have asked me to be their guide into the local village. They want to purchase a few new garments for the gathering."

He frowned a bit, not pleased with the idea of her being out of range. But he could not refuse them. They were guests, and his social equals. "And will the ningen be there?"

"I believe so... Lord Mukuro seldom travels without him." The miko shrugged, trying to appear as if she did not care either way. At that point she looked at him, seeing the subtle signs of his sleep deprivation, signs only she would see. "My Lord, you don't seem yourself... Allow me to send Yukiko up with breakfast so that you may rest." She didn't wait for a response, beginning to move past him.

A single clawed hand shot out, grabbing her wrist. "Stop being formal with me Kagome. You are my intended." His voice was low, laced with a hint of anger.

Her features became momentarily washed with great sadness, her eyes tearing up at the painful reminder of where she really stood. "Of course Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru released her wrist, letting her move on.

* * *

><p>Kuwabara wrung his hands pensively as he waited for Kagome. He knew she had left in time to bathe, but he couldn't help the fear in his heart at the idea of Sesshomaru catching his scent and becoming angry with her. They had, after all, slept in each others arms behind the falls until Hiei had come a half hour before dawn.<p>

"Hn. Stop." The hybrid glared at his ningen companion, the younger male's movements grating on his nerves as much as his thoughts.

Beady brown eyes glared in his direction. "If you find my presence so irritating, why not remain here for the day?" His tone was uncharacteristically sharp, but it was obvious that he was simply a bit insecure. He didn't want to give his friend any opportunity to steal his miko.

Mukuro snorted at their stupidity. "Stop this nonsense. If you want her, you will avoid treating her as Sesshomaru does."

Hiei glared, clearly furious at her implications. He would treat the miko infinitely better than the inu-If he wanted her, which he still refused to admit he did.

The orange haired man frowned at her. "What do you mean Onee-san? I would never do such a thing."

"But you are. You both are. With all this bickering, you both are forgetting to consider what she may wish. You are treating her as a prize to be won, not as a woman with a will of her own." Her voice was hard with reprimand, almost sounding like a parent scolding a child for not sharing.

Each male lapsed into silence after that.

Moments later, Kagome arrived, her manner cheery and a little false as she tried to cover the despair Sesshomaru had inspired in her. "My apologies for keeping you waiting. Shall we go?" Her tone was light.

Kuwabara's lips tugged into a frown at her manner. "Are you alright?" He took a step forward, reaching for her.

And suddenly the miko was jerked back by an onyx blur, better known as Hiei.

Anger filtered through the orange-haired male's features as he glared at his rival. "What-"

"Hn. The taiyoukai will be enraged if he catches your scent clinging too closely." The hybrid's tone was lifeless, but by the way he held Kagome's wrist, he wasn't trying to help the taller male too much.

Sapphire orbs darted back and forth between the two males, worry clouding her vision. _Please stop..._ She bit her lip, tugging her wrist free. "Well, I'm your guide for the day, so let's go." With that said, she gingerly caressed the taller male's cheek before taking her place in the lead.

* * *

><p>Twin pools of violet gazed into the seemingly endless expanse of bright blue skies, a perfectly painted smile taking possession of the gentle Lady's face. "It's hard to believe all this time has passed... It seems like only yesterday I was brought here... The fates have been rather kind to me..." Her voice was soft and sweet as she spoke to her son.<p>

A slight smile tugged at Inuyasha's lips as he watched her. "Yeah... Okaa-san?"

"Hm?" Izayoi lazily turned her gaze to him, her smile still bright.

"Why risk it all? I mean, I know why I do. I love Kags as my sister... But you didn't have to get involved. You risk your position." The uncharacteristically thoughtful hanyou's golden irises peered at the woman intently.

"I never told you, did I?" Izayoi put a hand up to halt her son's question, gazing into the sky once more. "Kagome was the one responsible for bringing your otou-san and I together...

"You see, Inutaisho bought me at the slave-trade on impulse. He had no idea how to go about approaching me as more than a servant and dubbed me his assistant... He most likely would have turned me into a bound slave if not for Kagome." Here she paused, looking vaguely sad.

Inuyasha merely watched, knowing she would continue.

She shook her head, clearing her throat. "Because your father's only real experience regarding human women was with Kagome, he quickly went to her for advice. Oh, he'd never admit it! But the eye shows all, and he was terribly hopeless. But Kagome was patient and gave him the best advice she could...

"Even so, at first I was still distrusting. You see, I'd been raised on Mt. Hakurei. While we were not indoctrinated with hate, we were taught that the only youkai or immortal one could trust were the Eastern Trio-You know them as Lords Mukuro and Hiei and the bound slave Kuwabara Kazuma. Anyone else was considered a threat.

"Besides, I was quite bitter in that time. I'd been captured in battle, after losing my husband to Naraku's hordes-We'd been called upon to defend the barrier due to the only living Higurashi Miko's pregnancy.

"I was a cousin, twice removed from the bloodline, my powers deriving more from my father's family-which generations ago had come to Japan from foreign lands where they were driven out for their mystic abilities-and therefore my battle skills were not as sharp as they could have been. My husband was a Buddhist monk, and while his powers were strong, they'd never been able to compare to the Higurashi Miko. It simply wasn't a fair fight to say the least. But we'd been prepared to die for our village, if necessary, our children left to the care of the Higurashi.

"But I'd not been prepared to watch my love die and then be dragged to the slave-trade, my beauty being the only thing that had spared me. I was a woman of twenty then, still lovely and my captors had made certain I knew I would most likely be turned into a whore.

"So, needless to say, Inutaisho's interest merely piqued my ire, and Kagome's assistance in his pursuit caused me to loathe her for a time. She was, in appearance, only fourteen but I thought her a traitor to her birth... Until she spoke to me.

"It was the night of one of many celebrations when she came to me, a full year since I'd arrived. Her kimono was silken and designed to show her loyalty to the West and Sesshomaru specifically. I'd been invited as well, provided with garments just as fine, but I'd refused to go. Your otou-san would not force me, and though I admit I was softening to him a bit, I'd taken immense pleasure in refusing him. But I digress. Kagome came and spoke with me. She told me to be grateful for what I had, not bitter about what I'd lost.

"At first, I'd been angry. I even called her "Sesshomaru's whore" as I recall, accusing her of being a traitor. And then I saw her tears. I stopped. She embraced me, and silently, she seemed to be telling me of her own pain. Finally, she simply told me to open my heart. If I couldn't love him, she was sure Inutaisho would understand. But if I could, she said that I would be lucky to have him.

"I realized, in that moment, how much worse it could be... And how much I _did_ want to go to Inutaisho. I didn't love him, not yet. But I wanted to be near him.

"And the rest, as they say, is history," Izayoi finished, smiling faintly at her son. "If not for Kagome, I would have gone on with hate in my heart, and I never would have fallen for your otou-san, or had you." She hugged him tightly. "I love you, my son. And I love Kagome as my daughter. She gave me my happiness, and I'll do my best to help her with her own."

* * *

><p>Chatter filled the bustling streets, youkai and ningen alike moving rapidly throughout the market. It was a pleasantly warm day, the sun shining brightly in the sky. Only the little group comprised of the Eastern Trio and the Higurashi Miko seemed out of place with their leisurely pace and tense energies.<p>

"This is the perfect place to find all the things you might need-The clothing made by that shop over there is very fine, but for you, Lord Mukuro, I'd recommend the little place down the street. They cater to women with a flare for battle. And Lord Hiei, the Inn one street over has a permanent resident who can tend your katana almost as well as Totosai, for a reasonable prize-His wife also does brilliant duplication work with garments-Provide her with a look at your clothing and she can make you an almost exact replica, or even improve upon it. Kazuma, the place over there will outfit you wonderfully, and the owner is a mystic if you desire to chat about energy." Kagome's voice was light, her manner a little scattered as she acted as tour guide, leading the three through the trading post.

Mukuro simply went to the recommended shop, nodding in thanks as she left the group.

"Hn." Hiei frowned to himself. He did not want to leave, but still felt a tug of guilt at desiring to remain near the miko. _He can have her for all I care!_ He glowered at the thought but disappeared to find the Inn.

Kuwabara caught her wrist. "Come with me. Please?" His brown eyes gazed at her imploringly.

The miko let out a sigh, taking her wrist from him gently. "I shall... But you need to keep yourself in check. Many of these people know and like me, therefore they wouldn't betray me. Some however, would gladly run to Sesshomaru if they thought it could get them anything." With that said, she guided him into the little shop.

"Ah, Kagome, you've brought me a customer!" an old woman exclaimed from her post, coming around to get a look at the large male, her honey brown eyes twinkling as she pulled back her wispy gray hair. "Right this way, young man!"

* * *

><p>"She is quite the seamstress-How does she maintain her business though? I saw the brand on her arm-She's a slave." Kuwabara's voice was thoughtful as the two walked away from the little shop, clothing purchased.<p>

Kagome smiled softly, looking into the colorful sky as the sun continued to sink below the horizon. "She was. She bargained her freedom with her visions-Very clever."

He nodded, looking around at the no longer bustling streets, the shops closing up. "Why have you been so cold to me Kagome? You've barely spoken, and you've kept your distance all day." His lips tugged downwards into a frown, his eyes skimming over her.

"Kazuma..." Her voice was soft and sad, full of longing. Suddenly her expression changed and she took him by the arm, leading him quickly into the deserted woods, kissing him softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A low groan passed through the orange haired man's lips as he pulled her closer, his powerful arms coiling around her waist.

Slowly, the miko broke the kiss, staring into his eyes as she caressed his face. "I love you, Kazuma. I don't mean to hurt you." Her sapphire orbs glowed with sadness as she backed out of his grasp. "But I must protect you. Sesshomaru will not be deterred and the only way to break the bond is through a mating bond... Which, as much as I love you, is not possible for you to give me. I will never love any man the way I love you... And I will stand at Sesshomaru's side for all eternity if it means you are safe."

Despair cut through him at her words. "But we love each other! Love makes the impossible, possible! You taught me that Kagome! With every step you take, you show the world that! You live for love, and you do not love him!"

"You are correct... I do not love him. But I love you far too much to allow him to harm you," she finished, her eyes filling with tears as she ran from him, going to find Lord Mukuro, the only neutral party in their group.

Kuwabara stood completely still, his heart aching terribly. _Kagome... My wife... You promised..._

"Hn. She is correct. Only a mating bond can take her from Sesshomaru." Hiei's voice was cool, but with a tone of decisiveness. "And a mating bond, she shall have."

"So, you can steal her from me instead?" the human moaned bitterly, only slightly comforted that it wouldn't be Sesshomaru.

Hiei's crimson irises bore into his friend's beady brown eyes thoughtfully. "Hn. She will be my mate... And your wife."


	6. Chapter 6 Rebellion

_A.N. Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Empty sapphire irises stared into the mirror, despair gripping the miko's heart. _Just a little longer... Once Naraku has been destroyed, you won't have to see him... You won't have to keep torturing yourself._

A soft tapping at the door was the only warning before the inu taiyoukai entered, golden orbs appraising her carefully. "You look to be a proper Lady tonight... Just one more thing." His claws snatched up a silver tiara, one he'd had made for her when he'd decided she would be his-His mate, his Lady, his princess from those fairy tales she'd so loved reading his otouto.

Kagome merely sat still as he placed it on her head, her eyes downcast. "No matter how long you imprison me, I'll never be yours. I do not love you Sesshomaru. I will remain by your side as your servant, never your mate." Her voice was soft, her mood dark.

His eyes narrowed at her. "You would do well to reconsider. I am your only chance Kagome. You are mine. You will remain mine. And one day, you _will_ be my mate." With this declared, he took her by the arm and stood her in front of him, his eyes drinking up the vision of beauty she provided, thirstily. Her kimono suited her perfectly, the color of her eyes with a great white inu on the front, silver trim on the sleeves.

She turned away from the mirror, hating how he looked at her. Part of her pitied him for his lack of understanding in love, but part of her simply couldn't stand it.

Gentle claws ran along her jaw line, coming to grip her chin firmly. Gold met blue, a look of intense emotion within the golden pools. "I don't do this to harm you Kagome. You are my intended. If I did not believe myself to be more than competent to care for you, I would find you a suitable mate. You do not truly grasp what I have to offer yet." He kissed her cheek, leading her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Crimson depths peered into beady brown eyes, looking for confirmation. "We approach her tonight, as planned."<p>

The orange-haired man nodded in agreement, despite the lack of question. "Of course... The choice lies with her ultimately and... Can we really share her? I love her, Hiei. I have through torture, through time... If this were not the only way, I'd never dream of it."

"Hn. I will make her my mate, only to sever the bond between her and the inu. She will be yours." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he knew that was how it was supposed to be. He didn't deserve her. Besides, he had no use for a mate anyway.

Kuwabara frowned a bit, knowing too well that he could not keep her to himself. Hiei would waver. But... Kagome would be with him. "Kagome has a heart big enough for both of us... As long as we don't fight."

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't my favorite miko!"<p>

Kagome whirled around, sapphire meeting electric blue. "Kouga-kun... You look well." Her lips pulled into a genuine smile as he brought her hand to his lips.

Fangs skimmed her palm teasingly before he let her hand go, wary of the inu taiyoukai. He knew that she didn't love him, and that she'd never be his. But he knew that he could make her smile for him. "You look beautiful, as always. Though I think you would be better complimented by a different kimono."

Her smile faltered a bit, nodding faintly. "How have you been?" She allowed him to take her hand, walking in step beside him. She could feel Sesshomaru's gaze burning into her back, but knew he'd let her go. It would be regarded as terribly impolite for a host to deny an equal such a small thing as a walk with a servant-Despite her advanced status.

"My otou-san left things in good shape for me... The territory is fine, though Naraku's servant took down some of my men." His voice was calm and even, his claws trailing over her wrist soothingly.

A shiver ran through the miko, the old slave mark burning slightly at the other youkai's touch. "I asked you how _you_ were." She gently pulled her hand out of his, turning to look at him as they escaped out onto the deserted courtyard.

Kouga sighed, cupping her face in his hands. "Only you Kagome, only you..." He kissed her lips lightly, looking away. "It is hard. But I will be alright."

"Tread lightly Kouga," the miko warned, backing out of his hold. "You must keep yourself in check."

He stiffened, looking at her in shock as she turned away from him. "What has he done to you? I'll kill him, Kagome, I swear it! Tell me what he did to you!" The ookami's voice had become a low snarl, his claws wrapping around her forearms and yanking her to him so that he could see her eyes. He was furious-Kagome was going cold.

"Stop it Kouga!" She jerked out of his hold, tears glimmering in her eyes. "Don't you get it? I can't let anyone outside of the Western family close! He'll kill them! He'll kill anyone who threatens his claim. I don't love him, but I must stay by his side. I won't have yours or any other's blood on my hands."

Pain glowed from within him as he looked at her. But he knew she was right. "Kagome... I would rather see you dead than dead inside... Think on it. You are a warrior... And a warrior does not accept defeat." The words were dark and left despair in his heart. But it was the truth.

"Leave her, baka Ookami."

Two pairs of eyes turned to see the dark Eastern Lord, Kuwabara beside him.

Dark brown eyes peered into Kagome's blue, worry clear. _Kagome... Do not listen to him, Kagome. Never._

Shock rippled through the canine, his eyes darting between the two males and the miko. He saw something there. It pained him to know it wasn't him but... "You know where to find me." He took her hand, kissing her palm before exiting swiftly.

Kagome bit her lip, feeling awkward. "I must be getting back." She began to back away, only to be caught, quicker than the eye could see, in Hiei's arms.

"You will remain, Miko." The hybrid's voice was demanding as he moved close to capture more of her scent. He wanted her. But he would control himself.

Kuwabara stepped forward, trailing his fingers over her jaw. "Kagome... We can be together. If you become Hiei's mate."

* * *

><p>Within the palace, Sesshomaru was now getting tense. Kouga had returned, but where was his miko? "Mukuro, where is your slave?" His voice was cold and demanding. He could not allow her to be out of sight at a time such as this.<p>

Mukuro eyed the taiyoukai in apprehension. _I hope they wrap things up soon._ "I believe he is mingling with the other bound slaves." Her eyes met his, a look passing between them. They each cared very much for the ones bound to them, though in a decidedly opposite way. She saw Kazuma as her family. He saw Kagome as his.

He frowned, not liking the answer. He needed to find her. Now.

Across the room, Izayoi began whispered instructions to intercept Sesshomaru to her son.

* * *

><p>Shock permeated Kagome's system as she looked up into her long-time love's eyes. "W-What? What on Earth are you saying?"<p>

"Hn. You know what he is saying. Now decide. Be my mate, his wife... Or Sesshomaru's eternal slave." Hiei's tone was harsh, not coddling in the least. Part of him wished to be gentle, but he knew he could not afford it.

Kuwabara took her hands, guiding her to him. "Kagome... I love you... And he'll never say it, but Hiei cares for you too." The orange-haired man eyed his friend thoughtfully. "I know it isn't what we thought it would be, under that tree so long ago. But love... Love is what made those promises, and as long as we still love, it can't be wrong." His gaze turned back to her meaningfully as he pressed his lips to hers. His hands rested on her hips, massaging them gently.

Hiei frowned, not liking the sight, yet he knew this was as it should be. He had not waited for her for centuries... Kuwabara had.

Passion exploded within the miko's heart, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him deeply. "Kazuma..." She gazed at him with longing, slowly turning to stretch her hand out to Hiei, wanting him to come closer.

* * *

><p>Cold golden orbs glared at warm pools of amber as the hanyou prattled on, trying to convince him to spar with him. "Inuyasha, I will humiliate you in the morning. Now let me be." He honestly didn't care what the boy had to say-He cared about Kagome.<p>

Desparation blossomed within the hanyou's heart. He couldn't let him see Kagome. His okaa-san had made it clear the sort of danger there was in this. "Come on Lord Fluff, I want to see what you're made of."

Suddenly, it became clear to him. The boy knew something. He was stalling. "If you were not my blood, I would kill you on the spot for such insolence." With that he disappeared to the courtyard... And saw red.

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes fell to her hand, longing to take it. But he felt the inevitable discovery, bringing up his sword as the taiyoukai attacked.<p>

Sapphire eyes went wide as the blades met with a clang. _No... They're going to die because of me..._ "No!" She raised her hands, blasting Sesshomaru back with a burst of purification. "Leave them Sesshomaru. I won't allow this bloodshed."

Kuwabara instantly stepped forward, only to be pushed back by Hiei.

"This is a battle for youkai. You would only serve to damage Mukuro." He stepped in front of the miko, glaring hard at the inu. "I claim her."

Rage flooded the inu, his eyes the color of blood. "You would be whore to the forbidden, before mate to me? No one can have you then!" His voice boomed through the palace, bringing witnesses instantly.

"I would die before becoming yours!" Kagome stepped around Hiei, coming face to face with him, her eyes blazing with a normally consealed inner fire. "I do not love you, I do not desire you, I... I can barely stand to look at you! You stole my life from me!"

_Slap_ The sound of flesh tearing from her cheek echoed.

Hiei started forward, ready to kill the inu, only to be held by Kuwabara. "Let go."

Kuwabara shook his head, looking at Kagome intently. "Just watch her Hiei... Just watch."

A look of pure shock filtered over her features briefly. He'd slapped her. He'd slapped her the way he had all those years ago. Reiki, pure and powerful gathered around her own hand, and before she knew what she was doing, she struck him twice as hard.

And now Sesshomaru was the one is shock. She struck him. _She_ struck _him_. _In front of everyone._

"I do not belong to you Sesshomaru." With that, she moved between her two males, letting herself be taken to safety.

* * *

><p>Violet eyes stared into cold gold, pity in them. "I told you to let her go Sesshomaru. Now you have disgraced yourself, and your title." The former Lady's voice was soft, but painfully honest. She raised her hand to his face, healing the purification partially with a glimmer of emerald light. "Not as good as a miko... But sufficient. It will leave a scar though."<p>

Claws shot out, wrapping around her wrist. "You knew."

"Oh, Sesshomaru... Have you learned nothing?" She pulled herself free, cupping his face in her gentle hands, gazing into his eyes. "I knew _nothing_ Sesshomaru! The downfall of almost every Seer is hubris! We see only possibilities! That is what your okaa-san has never understood... We are guardians of chance, not fate. But I knew what damage her interference had done. I knew what the likely course of events would be if you kept her.

"If you'd kept her, she would have grown to hate you. That is the only certainty in my visions. And it would have corrupted her. And it would have corrupted you. You would have succumbed to hatred and lust... And you would have sent her running to eternal darkness. And left this world defenseless. All possibilities were similar, in that they lead to her hatred and... Death. Those were the possibilities displayed to me.

"I gambled Sesshomaru. For once, I let my visions guide me completely. I advised, and then, I interfered. I repaired what damage was done, to the best of my ability. But I take no pleasure in it." Her fingers began to comb through his hair soothingly. She loved him as her son. If nothing else, she needed him to understand that what she had done was not because she felt anything less for him.

"Izayoi... What do I do now?" His voice was soft, desperate. It was the voice of a man who had lost his way completely. One who was seeking help for the first time.

She sighed, perfectly painted lips pressing to his forehead. "You do what you've always done. You forge ahead. You become a leader. And you do it for yourself this time."


	7. Chapter 7 Still a Miko

_A.N. Hello! Sorry for the wait on updates, but here is chapter seven of "Beautiful"! I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

"Kagome!"

Freezing, the miko stopped the two males from pulling her further away, turning to meet the amber gaze of the one she had helped to raise. "Inuyasha, I have to leave. I-I'm sorry. I just really can't take the risk of staying in Sesshomaru's range." She stepped towards the hanyou, earning a look of displeasure from the hybrid, and allowed him to wrap her in his arms.

Holding her close, the inu took in a few calming breaths, trying to commit her scent to memory. "You'll always be my onee-chan. Oh, Totosai wanted me to give you this before you left." Stepping back, he pulled out a box that emitted a slight aura. "Okaa-san also promised to gather and send some of your things to you."

Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him tight. "Take care of yourself, Inuyasha."

* * *

><p>"Where is my son?" Haruko demanded, her jade eyes blazing with fury. Everything she had plotted and toiled for was coming undone and she was enraged. "Izayoi, you went too far. You've taken everything I worked for, and destroyed it! Where is Sesshomaru?"<p>

Eyes closed, a serene expression on the Lady's face, she sipped her tea. "Sesshomaru is sleeping soundly, somewhere that he will not be disturbed." Twin pools of violet revealed themselves, peering at the beautiful inu without any emotion. "He does not wish to speak with you Haruko. In fact, I believe he is planning on banishing you from the palace, though I have hoped to convince him otherwise." Slight pity leaked into her tone at that.

Shaking with rage, the inu's eyes began to shift, her features becoming more animalistic. "Do not pity me... You whore!" With a howl, she charged forward, claws raised.

A barrier of emerald reiki erupted around the dark haired beauty, no signs of distress tainting her features. Perfectly painted lips fell into a frown, her eyes meeting her rival's with true sympathy. "Haruko, you are not helping yourself." She took a long sip of her tea, standing and dropping the barrier.

Without a thought, red eyed, Haruko moved in.

Shocking the youkai woman, Izayoi caught her in her arms and pressed their lips together, pushing the tea into the other female's mouth. Feeling Haruko sag against her, she lifted her up and carried her to her room, so similar to her own it was horribly ironic that the other woman hated her. "You must not meddle further, Haruko." She rested her on the bed and left, locking the door with a flash of green light.

"Okaa-san, they've left the grounds." Inuyasha eyed the other Lady's room, knowing it was locked with his okaa-san's reiki. "How is Fluffy?"

"He needs time to rest and think, Inuyasha. The future is still uncertain."

* * *

><p>Uncertain sapphire irises took in the familiar landscape with slight trepidation. <em>Home...<em> Cheeks turning pink as she caught the hybrid's gaze, she coughed to distract herself. "Mount Hakurei? Will we all be allowed entrance?"

"Hn." Hiei gave a curt nod, watching through slightly narrowed eyes as Kuwabara took her hand and began to lead the way. _Hn. It is as it should be._

"You'll love it here, Kagome. It's grown so much." The human male lead her through the mountain scape, pointing at all of the the carefully carved out dwellings. "Over there is the Higurashi section. Kaede's descendents live there."

A sad smile took possession of her features as she listened, allowing him to lead her to a dwelling obviously reserved for the Eastern trio when they chose to stay here. "And... Do they know the history?"

"Of course. I made sure that they knew." Smiling, he lead her inside. "If it wasn't so late, I'd bring you to Rin-She's the Higurashi Miko of this generation." He let go of her hand to stock the fireplace, wanting to insure their warmth for the night.

As soon as the wood was in place, Hiei set it ablaze with a flicker of youki before turning his gaze on the miko. "Hn. It's best to mark you now-You will be very tired afterwards." Without waiting for an answer, he gripped her wrist, leading her to his quarters.

"Alright..." Hearing Kuwabara following behind put her slightly at ease as she entered the bedroom, feeling a little shy and uncertain. She's only been in one male's bedroom before and that was awkward to say the least. But as the hybrid looked at her, she suddenly realized the impact of it all. She would be free. "Kazuma, do you have anything I could wear for the night?"

Surprised by the sudden question, the orange haired male gave her kimono a once over and realized why she wanted to change. She was decked out as Sesshomaru's intended from head to toe. "Mukuro keeps sleeping yukatas here-I'll fetch one."

Once he turned, the miko began picking her hair apart, throwing all ornamentation into a bin, shedding all the jewelery as well. She was driven, needing to erase all his claims on her. Breathing heavily, she stiffened when she felt hands behind her, loosening her kimono. "Hiei..." Cheeks flushed, she allowed him to pull her against his chest from behind, complying when he sat back on his bed.

Entering the room, Kuwabara sat in front of the pair, putting the soft blue yukata aside. His beady brown eyes peered into Kagome's sapphire orbs as he kissed her, pulling back after a moment to meet Hiei's crimson pools.

The hybrid met the other male's gaze with surprise. There was an understanding there, an acceptance. Eagerly, her pushed the kimono off her shoulders, baring the pale creamy flesh beneath to his gaze. Before it could slip forward though, he held it in place, allowing only a little of her cleavage to be exposed.

Shivering as the cool air met her skin, Kagome smiled softly when Kuwabara took her hand. Heat suddenly ran through her as his youki flared, obviously trying to give her warmth. She gulped, anxiety and anticipation festering in her belly as she felt his fangs lightly caress the junction where shoulder and neck met. Biting back a cry, she clutched Kuwabara's hand tighter as she felt them sink in.

"It will be okay." The orange haired male was trying to sooth, pushing her kimono sleeve up to watch the old slave mark. It was glimmering with an eerie green light, putting up a fight. He brought her hand up, kissing it as he watched, transfixed.

Youki flaring and pushing into the miko, Hiei was held back groans of pleasure, knowing how much pain she was in. Her blood was exquisite, filling him with the essence of her power and causing his grip on her to tighten. She was _his_. Sending more of his youki into her caused another tremor of pleasure to run through him, pleasure one could have only when taking a mate.

Awed, the human male watched as their auras played against one another. It was an act of love in the purest form. His eyes flickered to Kagome's pained face as he raised his hand and caressed her cheek. "It will be okay," he repeated softly.

Clutching at the man's hand more tightly, the miko could only endure as youki fought inside her, causing her own reiki to stir. She had to suppress it though-Had to. Pain ripped through her as green venom with traces of a familiar inu taiyoukai bubbled out of her wrist before being purified away. And suddenly, all the pain, all the tension broke and euphoria exploded within her very being.

"Beautiful..." The word passed through the human's lips as he watched her aura expand in a show of brilliant colors, visible to his eyes alone.

Pulling his fangs out, the youkai kissed the newly formed mark, caressing the dazed woman's shoulders lightly. At her shiver, he suddenly felt alone._ It wasn't for me that she was marked..._ The reminder floating through his mind once more, he nudged her forward, letting her sag into the orange haired man's arms. "Hn. You are no longer Sesshomaru's property. You may freely marry the Kuwabara tomorrow." His tone was icy, as unattached as possible.

Looking back at the stoic youkai, Kagome sighed. "Take me somewhere to change? Please?"

Nodding. the larger male scooped her up, holding her kimono up to protect her modesty. "You can have my room for the night."

"I can't-" she began to protest, only to be silenced with a look. She sighed, too tired to really argue with him anyway. "Alright."

* * *

><p>"Izayoi."<p>

Turning to gaze into the young Lord's eyes, she smiled faintly. "My Lord... I had thought you would sleep at least until dawn." She then faced forward, gazing into the stars still vivid in the predawn light.

"What about you? Have you not been to bed?" Sesshomaru stepped forward, standing at her side as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. To him, she seemed regal and powerful, every bit the Lady of the West she had been when his father lived.

"Too much to do, my Lord. I've sent messengers to potential allies and split men into troops to be lead by your finest. There is a vacancy." She paused, not needing to say whose absence caused this. "I will fill that vacancy, with your leave of course." Meeting his gaze, she smiled softly. "War comes... And there will be some who will not have faith in you. Please allow me to guide that faith so that you may effectively lead us into battle."

Cold golden orbs widened when she took his hand and knelt. She was a Lady. It simply wasn't right. Gently tugging her to her feet, he shook his head. "You are not my subordinate, Izayoi. You may lead your troop as you see fit, and stand by my side as my adviser."

"As you wish, my Lord."

* * *

><p>Sapphire eyes snapped open, hand on the dagger she'd found before bed.<p>

"You are certainly alert in the mornings, Kagome-sama," a chipper voice commented from the doorway.

Sitting up, the miko took in the sight of the adolescent girl in miko garb and nearly fell out of the bed. "You... You definitely look like a Higurashi." She stood, laughing awkwardly as she took in the girl's features which weren't unlike hers or the long dead Kaede's. Her innocence barred her from resembling Kikyou.

Smiling at the older female, the girl handed her a package. "I'm Higurashi Rin, the eldest Higurashi Miko currently in residence. I am honored to meet you Onee-sama." She bowed deeply, her tone respectful.

"Don't bow to me, little one." Setting the parcel aside, she took the younger girl's chin and tilted her head back to look into her warm, honey brown eyes. Smiling a little, she kissed her forehead. She reminded her so much of Kaede, she ached. After a moment, she let her go, sitting down and unwrapping the package carefully. There were two garments within; the traditional miko garb and a wedding kimono.

"Kuwabara-sama has often spoke of his intention to marry you. If you wish it, I can arrange a ceremony as soon as he wakes." Rin smiled, plopping down next to her.

"Hm... I'd rather let him sleep in... How about I help you with your duties and we'll start planning when he wakes, hm?"

* * *

><p>Cool golden orbs flickered to the side, taking in the female Lord's appearance cautiously. "Mukuro." He spoke in a monotone, not revealing his thoughts to her. He hated that she knew his weakness now, but he needed her as an ally.<p>

"You cannot wallow in misery, Sesshomaru. You leave yourself open to speculation-the gentle Lady should not be your teeth." She stepped in close, standing level with the larger taiyoukai. "The miko is out of your reach. But she lives. You have no one to mourn, so stop acting like a beaten puppy. Inutaisho-sama would be appalled."

Narrowing his eyes at the formidable woman, he bared his fangs. "You know nothing of my otou-san, and even less of me. Do not make an enemy of this Sesshomaru." He sniffed in an aristocratic fashion, looking every bit the pretentious snob his okaa-san had tried to raise.

"I know more than you ever could, Sesshomaru. Inutaisho-sama was a colleague, and eventually, he regarded me as his equal. You were never that." Her tone was biting, but honest. "And you never allowed him to treat you like a son. You balked at affection, even before your abduction. Maybe you're simply a naturally cold-hearted being, but I know what goes on in that mind of yours. You're simply pouting because you didn't get your way. Man up, and earn a place outside of Inutaisho-sama's shadow." That said, she turned on her heels and disappeared.

Lurking in the shadows, Izayoi sighed. "That was unnecessary."

"Gentleness will guide a male only so far-One must be goaded the rest of the way." A slightly amused note entered her tone.

* * *

><p>"You must be careful, Chiyo-chan. Cuts like this can fester if not tended to. Let me help." The miko knelt, spreading a sticky salve over the little girl's injured hand before tying a bandage around it. "There! It'll be good as new in no time." She smiled, sapphire irises twinkling.<p>

"Thank you, Miko-sama!" Chiyo chimed before running away.

In the distance, Kuwabara watched with a soft smile. The image stirred a nostalgia in him, and even allowed a fantasy to take hold for a minute. He imagined that they'd never been taken, that they had grown up together and built this village up themselves... A pleasant daydream, disrupted by the presence of the silent hybrid. "She looks beautiful like that... She's so natural with the children. Perhaps, one day, we'll see it all with our own offspring."

"Hn. She is my mate only to be your wife." The words twisted his heart a bit, but seemed true. Whether he wanted her or not, was irrelevant-All that mattered was that she was free of Sesshomaru.

"That's a load of crap, and you know it, Hiei. You love her." Smiling with just a little bitterness, the orange haired male let out a sigh. "You love her, I love her... And whether you realize it or not, she loves both of us, dearly. Don't be cold to her-you'll only wind up hurting her as well as yourself."

Running past the two males, a villager quickly bowed before the two mikos before facing the younger one. "Rin-sama, my son-He was lured down the mountain by a youkai!"

Sadness enveloped the younger miko's features. "Hideki-san, you know I can't leave. Leaving Mount Hakurei is a risk I cannot take. It is forbidden for me to venture far from the village, since Obaa-san's death. If Miroku and Sango were here, it would be different, but I... I am sorry. The life of the one cannot be put above the lives of the many." All youthful innocence drained from her tone and features, her hands curling into fists.

"Please, Rin-sama... He's all I have left." The man's voice was weak, pleading.

Taking a sidelong glance at the sullen teen, Kagome quickly looked away. _She looks so like Kikyou right now..._ "Don't worry. I'll go. Just lead the way."

Surprised but clearly relieved, the man bowed to her. "Thank you Higurashi-sama! Follow me!" He turned, running in the direction from which he came, followed by the elder miko with ease.

Watching, Hiei started forward, only to be stopped by Kuwabara. "Hn. She should not leave the safety of the barrier."

"So you would hold her prisoner too? She needs to do this-Do good for her people. She has been under the thumb of a tyrant for centuries, only able to aid and protect at his whims. It is unnatural for a miko to be bound to serve one instead of many." His eyes followed the woman with longing. "Sesshomaru kept her from doing her duty. She needs to know she can still do it." His tone was soft, understanding. He had helped the village over the centuries while she had only been able to help those Sesshomaru allowed her to.

* * *

><p>Walking swiftly, the miko halted the man from following her further. He would only hinder her. She crossed through the barrier and followed her senses towards a weak youki. <em>Scarcely a threat...<em> She sent out a pulse, turning the weakling to dust as she heard a whimper. Expanding her senses, she felt two additional youki and heard the giggles of what was no doubt a human child.

"Sshh... If she finds us, she'll hurt us. And we're your friends now, right?"

The voice she heard was that of a young boy. She walked towards a small clearing and found and unlikely trio. A human boy, a male kit, and a female bat hanyou. "Ah... So you two are the 'evil youkai'." Smiling warmly at the clearly frightened children, she knelt down a few feet away, opening her arms and embracing the toddler when he came to her.

Puffing up his chest, the rusty haired kit took a step in front of the taller, but somehow younger looking hanyou. "We rescued him from the one you killed. Now if you try to hurt us, I'll burn you alive with my awesome fox fire!" He held out his little claws, showing her the blue flames.

"Oh, well I'll have to proceed with caution then." Winking at the little girl behind him, she stood, still holding the small boy. "Do you have parents to go to?"

Feeling slighted at her lack of worry, the kit growled. "No. We don't. Now let us go."

"Shippou-chan... She might be able to help us." The bat hanyou looked up at the beautiful woman with awe. Her reiki was so pure, but also _welcoming_. As if she were embracing them with her presence.

Smiling at the two children, she looked at the barrier and knew they could get through. It repelled those of evil intent-Even some humans. "Perhaps you two could come back to the village? We could get you some food and you could rest."

"Mayb-" the little girl began, her red eyes hopeful.

"No! You remember what they did to you at the last village, Shiori!" Protectively, Shippou stood before her, as if trying to shield her from her very memories.

Wincing, the girl fell silent.

Sighing, the miko looked into the little girl's eyes. "You know, my best friend is an inu hanyou. He was practically my little brother. I used to sing him lullabies and play with him all the time. And no one ever dared mistreat him when I was around." Turning her eyes to the little kit, she smiled. "I have many youkai friends as well."

Distrusting, the kit bit his lip. It had been days since they'd eaten properly or rested well.

Suddenly, the sky darkened and Kagome tensed as she sensed throngs of youkai. Eyes snapping to the sky, she saw the wall of low level weaklings trailing after a flying neko that was carrying two humans on its back. "Crap..." She sent out a blast of purification, drawing their attention and taking out many of the weaklings. Without waiting for consent, she grabbed the two youkai children as well as the toddler and held them up as the neko swooped low.

A brown eyed woman with a mask covering most of her face scooped the children, surprise flashing in her features when she saw Kagome up close. "Miko-sama, you should run!" she yelled, continuing through the barrier.

Turning towards the army of low class youkai, she held up her hands and blasted. Ashes coated the earth as the youkai were obliterated. With that, she decided to return to the safety of the barrier and Higurashi village. After all this time, she was still a Higurashi Miko.


	8. Chapter 8 Theirs

_A.N. Sorry for the wait! I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Kouga stood with the inu taiyoukai as they looked down at the map. "Naraku's stronghold is here." He tapped a former human castle in the North. "Yet he has no trouble navigating his people and resources. There've been attacks here, here and here. There's not a single human outpost left with the exception of Mount Hakurei, which has been attacked many times." The ookami prince frowned. It felt so odd speaking like this, the miko not present.

Obviously feeling the same, the white haired male couldn't help but glance to his side for her. He frowned and forced himself to concentrate. "There are miko and psychics there, but not enough power to warrant the attacks. The abomination should be focused on this Sesshomaru and all the other Lords of the land."

"Be glad for the distraction," Mukuro cut in as she walked into the study. "The attacks on the mountain are blessedly fruitless and divert his resources."

Izayoi came forward after a moment, on the arm of the Southern Lord.

"I hope you were not thinking to bar me from the meeting." Sightless, the many eared youkai smiled. "Besides, Lord Mukuro is correct. If all his resources were gathered, the fight would be far more difficult."

Frowning, the Northern ookami lord looked down at the map. "But that goes back to what Sesshomaru said. He's putting forth a great deal of effort for a victory that would hold more symbolism than real results."

"Obviously, there's something there he wants very badly." The blind youkai looked serene in the moment. "I say we negotiate to find out what that is."

Previously silent, the former Lady cleared her throat. "I have had visions. Naraku seeks power. A false power derived of something called the shikon no tama."

A sharp bark of laughter ripped from the ookami's throat. "You're kidding with us, right Lady?"

"I assure you, I do not joke." The violet eyed woman frowned at the youkai.

"She is quite serious, I assure you." A tilt of Yomi's lips was a little condescending. "I was once a part of a band of thieves that actively sought the gem in question. It is quite real."

"This Sesshomaru has never heard of such a thing," the inu bristled, a little irked at not being in on the conversation.

"It is a silly legend. A miko falls in love with a koorime, leaves her husband and he goes crazy and brings out some assassins. She traps her soul and the youkai assassins' in the shikon no tama. Supposedly, the jewel has the power to grant wishes." Kouga looked unimpressed by the story.

Painted lips turned downwards. The gentle lady had been unaware of this.

"Who told you that?" Mukuro demanded, tone measured. She knew nothing of the myth either, yet the two other Lords obviously did.

Eying Izayoi awkwardly, the ookami shrugged. "Slave nanny. She was a descendent of the Kuwabara taijya. Her family was owned by us for generations. She always had all sorts of myths and legends to tell me before bed."

"And I learned from my associates who claimed to have encountered Onigumo in a band of human thieves before his marriage to Midoriko. They said they met him again as Naraku." Smiling, it was obvious that the blind male had already pieced this together.

"Well, where is the jewel?" Izayoi questioned.

x~x~x~x

Setting the box she'd managed to keep hidden into the closet, Kagome prayed silently for strength. She took a cleansing breath and smiled as Rin entered to help her dress for her wedding. "Are they being treated well?"

"Shippou and Shiori are resting comfortably. Sango and Miroku are quite curious about you, but I told them that they could converse with you after your wedding night." The younger girl smiled a little as she tightened the obi.

Catching sight of herself in the mirror, Kagome actually smiled. It was a simple kimono, a soft blue that matched her eyes with a black dragon wound around her bosom, the Kuwabara and Higurashi seals rested atop its head. It was well suited to her body and not overly elaborate. "Thank you, Rin-chan."

x~x~x~x

"I won't pretend I don't want her to myself, but I know you want to complete your mating bond with her." Kuwabara straightened his formal wear, nervous. After so long, finally marrying her was both thrilling and nerve wracking.

"Hn." The hybrid turned from him, obviously irked. "She loves you."

"As much as I don't like it, she loves you too. She wouldn't have let you mark her otherwise." The orange haired man sighed and grasped his shoulder gently.

Shrugging the hand off, the male stared sullenly ahead. "Let's go, Baka. She won't wait forever."

x~x~x~x

Taking deep breaths, the miko stepped out onto the grass. They'd chosen for their wedding to be outside, on the edge of the mountain. It was as close to their old village as possible. Blades of green tickled her feet as she walked the path, her sapphire eyes meeting dark brown.

Kuwabara felt his breath catch as he caught sight of her, his mouth dry. "_She's so beautiful, isn't she?"_

At his side, the hybrid shifted, fighting the possessive edge that was fighting its way to the surface. His mate. _His_ mate. But not. The Kuwabara's wife.

Rin cleared her throat as her ancestor came to a stop before the orange haired man. "We are gathered here for a ceremony long overdue. Uniting Kuwabara and Higurashi, and bringing two souls that have longed for one another together."

Swallowing thickly, the large man took the older miko's hand, threading their fingers together. He met her eyes, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. This was really happening.

Tears of happiness glossed over Kagome's eyes as she looked up at him. _My love..._ She peered at the dark youkai at his side and smiled gently. _And more. _She was lucky to have a bond with not one, but two amazing men.

Bringing the two out of their reverie, the young miko coughed discreetly. "Do you, Higurashi Miko Kagome, take the psychic Kuwabara Kazuma to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do," Kagome answered without hesitation.

"Then do you, Kuwabara Kazuma-" she continued.

"I do," he cut her off, blushing sheepishly at her look.

"Well then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Rin smiled at the two, watching curiously.

The orange haired man took her hand, pulling it up to his face. Her skin was soft, her delicate hand resting against his cheek as he dipped down.

Tilting her head back, the miko slid her thumb nail along his cheek bone, before resting gently against his flesh. She stood on her toes and met him halfway. The kiss was sweet but there was a passion boiling underneath.

x~x~x~x

A gasp was pulled from her throat as her obi was pulled loose. Her kimono fell to the floor and she felt his hands peeling away the under layers of the garment. Before she knew it, she was bare to him. She turned then, looking at him as he stared down at her. The air against her exposed skin made her shiver.

Licking his lips, the large man looked down at her longingly. He suddenly felt inept, having kept himself chaste for her, yet now lacking the knowledge to bring her pleasure.

Sensing his hesitation, she kissed him, untying the binding about his waist. She trailed her lips down to his throat, kissing and nicking his pulse point lightly as she took his clothes off, leaving him as bare as herself. Stepping back, it was her turn to stare. Her face flushed. She'd not seen a man like this... So exposed.

x~x~x~x

Crimson eyes watched them the entire time. Watched the man's clumsy yet gentle hands pull sounds of pleasure from her lip. Watched him glide inside her body as tears rolled down her cheeks. He watched the two shift and writhe, both inexperienced yet they made love to one another.

When they were done, all intertwined, he finally went in. He met the Kuwabara's eyes and nodded. His eyes flickered to her, taking in her flustered appearance. He shed his clothing and crawled into bed with them. He spread her legs and took his place inside her, his lips on hers. Claiming, completing. She was his.

She was theirs.


	9. Chapter 9 Motives

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Contentment flooded the hybrid's system as he stared down at the miko, her dark hair flowing across the pillow like spilled ink. He pressed his nose to her neck, inhaling his scent on her skin, the mark standing out on her creamy flesh.

In her sleep, Kagome made soft sound of pleasure and curled in closer to his warmth.

Kuwabara watched, a slight smile on his face as he moved in behind her feeling the soft skin of her back pressed to his chest. He met Hiei's eyes, the possessiveness in them not surprising him. "She belongs to both of us." He kissed her shoulder, staring at her thoughtfully. "We can't fight over her."

Nodding, the male suppressed his desire to take her away. She belonged to both of them. Yes. It was hard to accept in many ways.

x~x~x

Izayoi stepped into Lady Haruko's room, violet eyes taking in her appearance. "Are you ready to rejoin the world?"

The beautiful inu snarled at her. She was enraged. "You shut me in my room, treating me like some common prisoner! How dare you?! How dare you treat me this way?" She shoved against her violently.

Not even flinching, the dark haired woman took the other's hands. "Stop. Just stop." She fixed her with a heavy stare, looking tired. "I came here to ask you if you're ready to put aside your spite and assist in this time of need. If you cannot then I will reseal this room in a heartbeat."

Yanking her hands free, the Lady walked away for a moment. How had it come to this? Taking orders from the second mate, cowering in her room. She was Lady Haruko, damn it! Finally, she sighed, shoulders sagging. "What choice do I have?"

"Wise of you." The gentle Lady handed over her rival's weaponry. "Be prepared to fight. Any day now, the war could erupt."

x~x~x

Humming softly, the little hanyou braided her kitsune friend's orange hair. There was an odd sense of peace here and she was content to just be with her young friend. "Do you think they'll let us stay here forever?" There was a note of hope in her voice.

"Maybe." The kit was not willing to get his or her hopes up, yet at the same time he couldn't dash them. They had been traveling alone so long, and as wary as he was of them, the people in this village had been the kindest they'd encountered. They were cautious of them, but not in a way that spoke of hatred. And the other children had approached readily, asking if they could turn big like Kirara, the taijya's fire cat.

"I hope so... They're nice here. And the Lady Miko who saved us was so warm... She reminded me a little of my okaa-san." Her eyes became a tinge distant at the thought of her long dead mother.

Shippou sat up and hugged her around her neck. He was smaller, but she was younger and it was his duty to comfort her. Even though he missed his father just as much. "Maybe we'll stay, if they let us."

There was a tapping on the outside of the hut they were staying in before the flap moved and the young miko of the village came out. "Hello! I'm Rin-We met last night, but I wanted to make sure you two slept well. Also, I brought some food. Didn't know if you had anything specific you eat, but I brought fish, berries and rice." She set the tray down, along with a water pail and ladle. "But you have to eat up quickly-You're already late and you have to go!"

Crushed by the realization they were being kicked out, the silver haired hanyou lowered her gaze and began to eat. She had had such hope. At least they were being given a meal... Still, tears threatened to spill from her purple irises.

Scenting the salt, the kitsune rounded angrily on the young miko. "What about the older one, the Lady Miko? Does she say we have to go?"

"It was her idea, I assure you." Rin quirked an eyebrow, thinking their reactions quite strange.

That was like a knife to both children. They ate in silence after that and stood when they were finished.

"Don't be so gloomy-It's hard work, but it can be fun too!" the young woman stated, walking with them through the bustling little village. "And it can be useful."

"What do you know?" Shippou groused, eyes narrowing at her back. Yeah, it was easy to talk about things that way when you never had to be on the road. He'd spent most of his young life running and hiding and protecting his hanyou friend when he found her.

Taking his hand, the younger girl just gave him a watery smile. It would be okay, because at least they had each other.

"Here we are!" the miko announced brightly, coming upon a crowd of children drawing in the dirt as an old man and woman walked back and forth, critiquing them.

"What? What is this?" the kitsune demanded, deeply confused. He'd thought they were being kicked out!

"Daily lessons, like I said! You're late and Kagome-sama insisted you attend. Morning lessons are on reading and writing, which can be boring, but it's useful, taught mainly by Saburo-jiisan. Then, Kaori-baasan will take the lead and bring you into the forest to teach about plants and herbs. She may even introduce you to someone very special." She winked at Shiori.

"So, you're not making us leave?" the bat girl asked, eyes widening at the realization.

"What? Of course not! Oh... That's why you guys were acting so strangely." Pink dusted her cheeks. "No, you're welcome to stay. Oh, and after the plant lessons, you should follow along to training. Usually we have some exercise lead by some old swordsman, but with Sango and Miroku back, maybe they'll take the lead. Have fun and make friends!"

x~x~x

Tying her hair back, the miko smiled and leaned into her new husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello, Husband." She turned and kissed him softly. Sensing the other male, she reached and grabbed his hand without looking. When she broke the kiss with the Kuwabara, she moved to press her lips to the hybrid's. "Mate."

Flushing, the orange haired male kissed the top of her head. "Well, we should probably get going soon. We need to check the barriers and get into contact with Mukuro." As much as he would have preferred to stay here and enjoy a honeymoon, there were very pressing matters to attend to.

Basking in his mate's attention, the dark youkai scowled. The idea of leaving the peaceful place, of exposing his female to the war, left him deeply irritated. "Hn." Struck with an idea, he appraised the two. "You both will remain here." It suddenly seemed for the best. He trusted the Kuwabara to protect her and the barrier had not yet failed.

"What? No, I couldn't possibly-" the miko began, her expression clearly appalled at the idea of being left behind in the village.

"You are my mate, and you will remain." Catching her chin, he kissed her heatedly. He was trying to convey how he felt with that. She needed to be safe and he had to go back to the place where she could be threatened on all sides, his claim challenged. "Stay with your husband and protect this village."

Stopping his wife's argument, the human male kissed her temple. "Please? The village needs protection, so you will still be doing your duty for the war. Away from those who might not be so helpful," he hinted. They wanted her safe, away from the one who had once bound her.

Understanding, yet not liking it at all, the miko frowned. "But what of humankind? We need to be there, to represent that we have the power to help as well. It's not just about me or my duty-Here, things are different, but everywhere else, humans are owned. And even this village is not free for we are bound to one place." Humans needed to be a part of the main fight, to show their value, their power.

"Well, then I'd be happy to go with Sango and Miroku." Stepping into the room without any real fear of reprisal. "I'll represent the Higurashi Miko, and I will take Sango as a representative to the taijya, born of the Kuwabara line, Miroku to show we all have a stake in this evil man's defeat."

"Hn. Miko are not supposed to leave their village." It was strictly forbidden for her to leave-The Higurashi line had been slowed down to a trickle, miko becoming rare even for them. Indeed, he recalled this young woman's birth and she had been the fourth child, all others born without powers and allowed to lead normal lives, while she was trained from the time she could hold herself upright.

"It's not just about me or my duty," she quoted her living ancestor. "Like she said, we need to be represented, and Kagome-sama is too much a part of youkai society to represent free humanity-I mean no offense, but you have sat in on their courts and now have a mate in the Lord of the East. I am a a miko, tied to my village and nothing else. I can represent us. And the Higurashi line is safer with you here than if I stayed."

Smiling a sad smile, the elder miko stepped forward and took her hands, kissing her forehead. "You are the best of the line, Rin. Really."

x~x~x

"Will your partner be returning, Lord Mukuro?" a smooth voice asked, a very knowing smile on his face. "Or will he be jealously guarding his new little mate?"

"Lord Yomi, I do not see how that is your business," she replied curtly, sipping the demonic spirits she had pilfered from the taiyoukai's study. His late father had had quite the stash hidden away and this was the best of it.

"Is now the time to be drinking?" he questioned with a slight smirk in her direction. "Perhaps you miss your mortal lover?"

"If you believe such rumors, no wonder your band of thieves left you to die." The words were harsh and she did not care. She wasn't even buzzed and she was long past an age where she accepted being chastised for such even if she had been drunk.

Lips thinning, the blind male picked up the bottle and set it on his side of the table. "What are your plans for this war? Do you really just seek to defend?" They were all fighting Naraku, but what of after? The West was weakening, held together by the gentle Lady and her will. Haruko was a relic of the old, Sesshomaru despairing, and the hanyou too brash.

Catching on, she snorted and took back the bottle. She felt no particular loyalty to the current Lord of the West... But his parents had been the first to recognize herself and Hiei as the Eastern Lords. "The East is content with its lands, just as you, Southern Lord, should be. Now is not the time for dissent amongst allies."

A smile tilted his lips. "You've grown loyal..." Amused with the development, he took his leave.

"He said that as if it were a filthy word." Despite her history, she was an inu youkai and she saw loyalty as an asset. "Was it out of loyalty that you voiced such an opinion? Or is it simply a logic based decision?" She was curious on her motives.

"What do motives matter, when the result is the same?" the younger female replied cagily. She would rather not have this woman know anything of use about her. Lady Haruko was like a puppet master.

"You and I both know that motive is everything." The former Lady of the West was well aware of that fact. Her selfishness had moved the timeline itself, though she would never admit this to anyone but herself.

Silence descended between the two. On the cusp of war, and here they were, speaking of philosophy in their own way. It almost made it seem surreal... Or maybe the spirits were kicking in.


End file.
